


Birthday Suit

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutlet, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: When Mike wakes up early one morning, he's faced with a deliciously sleeping Harvey. Anxious not to wake him, Mike heads for the shower. Naturally, smut ensues.(Inspired by this lovely gif (NSFW)...)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marveylous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveylous/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for [harveylous](http://harveylous.tumblr.com/). Happy birthday, Bianca!!

Mike wakes up early with the skies still dark and Harvey still fast asleep next to him. That almost never happens, so Mike guesses it can’t be any later than five thirty, six max. He rolls onto his side and Harvey doesn’t even stir.

Since he doesn’t get this chance very often Mike decides to indulge himself. Shoving his hands under his cheek, he takes a deep, slow breath.

Harvey is lying on his side, too, facing Mike, and his hair is so endearingly disheveled it makes Mike’s eyes sting. His mouth is slightly open and his lashes paint the most precise dark half moons on the skin below his eyes. 

The covers have slid down a bit and Mike can trace the lines of Harvey’s neck and also his shoulders, clavicles and upper chest under the fabric of that white v-neck t-shirt that Harvey loves to wear in bed. When he’s not naked with Mike, that is.

Harvey swallows in his sleep and then he smacks his lips. He smells so good that Mike is tempted, seriously tempted to move closer, to worm his way into Harvey’s arms and to drink it all in, the smell, the taste, the texture of Harvey’s skin, his come after he has sucked him off.

Mike’s cock stirs between his legs and he bites his lips. That man truly is temptation incarnate and Mike’s fingers itch to touch and to claim. Without him really realizing his left hand makes its way under the covers and wraps itself around his growing erection loosely, settling into a slow rhythm of light strokes as his cock grows harder and harder.

A quiet moan escapes Mike’s lips and the slightest of frowns appears on Harvey’s face. 

_Shit._

Mike lets go of himself and rolls onto his back to take a few calming breaths, then he slips out from underneath the covers and sits up as carefully and as quietly as he can. Harvey looks beautiful in his sleep and Mike doesn’t want to wake him up just yet.

Take a quick shower, get dressed, then go down to the bakery on the next block and then make coffee and breakfast, that’s the plan. He pats into the bathroom, tosses his t-shirt and boxers into the laundry bin and steps into the shower. Letting the warm water rain down on him, he closes his eyes.

Harvey’s face and those lines of throat, shoulders and chest are all Mike can see and his cock is hard again within seconds. He imagines tracing those lips and lines with his fingers and his tongue, slowly moving downwards, the t-shirt magically disappearing as he explores Harvey’s body. 

Of course, Harvey is hard as well, his cock straining against his stomach, beautifully erect and the crown already a little wet with pre-come. Harvey tells him, his fingers in his hair, how hard Mike always makes him, how hard he always gets just from thinking about him, how hot he is like that, aching for him, too, and so fucking eager to suck him off…

Mike moans and takes himself in hand again, bracing himself against the shower’s wall with his other hand, the spray of the shower still raining down on him warm and soft and arousing, almost as good as Harvey’s touch.

The sound of the shower drowns the little breathless pants and small moans that fall from Mike’s lips as the pace of his strokes accelerates. This isn’t going to take long, Mike can already feel it in his toes and fingertips.

He throws his head back and his hips jerk forward, thrusting into the wet tunnel his fingers have built. His eyes close harder and if that is against the falling rain or against the building pleasure, Mike doesn’t know.

There’s a slight huff of cold air for a second but then it’s gone again and everything is warm, steamy, tingling goodness and then there is something behind him, a warm, solid presence and Harvey’s arms wrap around him, his hands traveling Mike’s chest and stomach, and Harvey’s cock lines up with Mike’s crack just so and all Mike can do is let his head loll backwards and open his lips to Harvey’s kiss.

“So you started without me, hmmm?” Harvey wet-kisses into Mike’s mouth and then along the line of Mike’s jaw and ear, his hand closing lightly around Mike’s throat, pulling Mike closer against his chest. “And I see you’ve dressed up in your birthday suit for me…”

Mike moans and his hips jerk again when his hand around his cock is joined by Harvey’s. 

“Thought you could sneak this past me, hmmm?”

The low vibrations of Harvey’s voice make Mike shiver and his cock twitch. He’s already so close he can taste it.

“Someone’s very eager, it seems,” Harvey hums and speeds up their strokes, applying just a little more pleasure, just a little more - and just enough to drive Mike insane with need. “Someone’s going to come soon, yeah?”

“Fuck,” Mike hisses, biting his lips and fucking into their hands with stuttering, erratic thrusts. “Fuck, yeah…”

Harvey urges him on and finally pushes him over the edge with moans and nibbling kisses and huffed words and when Mike spends himself over both their hands, Harvey holds him close and lets words of praise and love pour over him that carry him through a climax so intense his knees go weak and Harvey’s arms have to hold him upright. 

He comes and comes and comes, spurt after spurt, and Harvey caresses him the entire time, just the right touches to draw even more pleasure from him, and when he finally comes down, Harvey is rocking against his back, his cock slotting into Mike’s crack so perfectly it almost hurts. 

The tip of Harvey’s cock nudges against Mike’s entrance and even breaches him a little, but then Harvey hisses and withdraws just the tiniest bit. The first spurt of Harvey’s come that lands between Mike’s cheeks makes Mike’s cock twitch again and if he comes a second time or if he is still coming, he doesn’t know but the way Harvey moans his climax against the nape of Mike’s neck could as well send him over the edge again if he weren’t already falling.

“Oh god,” he moans and Harvey holds him close, so very close. “Harvey…”

“No stamina whatsoever,” Harvey pants against the shell of Mike’s ear. “Old man.”

“I’ll show you ‘old man’,” Mike grins, still fucking into their fists lazily, even though his cock is gradually softening. “You’ll see.”

“Promises, promises,” Harvey murmurs. “So what do you say we get out of here, have some breakfast and then… celebrate properly?”

“Hmmmm,” Mike smiles, turning his head to catch Harvey’s lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. “In a minute.”

“Okay,” Harvey says, catching Mike’s lower lip between his teeth for a second. “If that’s what you want…”

“Hmmmhmmm,” Mike nods and his body melts into Harvey’s embrace. “Yeah…”

“Happy birthday, baby,” Harvey whispers and places a soft loving kiss on Mike’s shoulder. “Happy birthday.”

 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/)on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!


End file.
